


Yes, Honey?

by joyfulbeam



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, they're both useless lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulbeam/pseuds/joyfulbeam
Summary: Elsa's experiencing strange, new feelings towards her friend Honeymaren. What are they? Luckily she has her expert in love sister to help her out.Honeymaren doesn't want to push her new crush, but if she doesn't push harder, will the opportunity slip away? Ryder has no experience in women but by spirits he's going to help his sister.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 369





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen Frozen 2 three times in three days. Every single time I just think how cute Elsa and Honeymaren would be together. I wish there were more content with them! This is inspired by a tumblr post I saw many years ago.

“Hold on, hold on. Explain to me how you crashed the sled.” Ryder asked, looking at his sister and the former queen of Arendelle. The two looked sheepishly towards the ground.

Honeymaren spoke up first, “Well, Elsa and I were talking and driving and-”

“We didn’t see the tree until it was too late.” Elsa quickly finished. “We managed to turn but the sled suffered damage.”

Ryder nodded hesitantly and waited a beat for replying. “Right. I don’t believe that at all. Honeymaren, you are the second best reindeer herder in the village. Second to yours truly, of course. So I don’t think you’re telling me the whole thing.” He crossed his arms, playfully glaring at his sister.

The brunette sighed and took a deep breath. Just as she was about to begin, a familiar voice came across the snowy field, “Elsa!”. The trio looked in the direction to find the current queen rushing towards them. The fiery red hair flowing behind her in twin braids. 

Elsa smiled, took a few steps forward and waited for the warm embrace from her sister. “Anna! You’re early!” Elsa exclaimed still holding tight to Anna. When the two separated, they stood only a few inches away from each other.

“Well, I missed you.” Anna grinned. “Oh! Hello to you too Ryder and Honeymaren.” She greeted the siblings with brief hugs. Anna was happy that the Northuldrans were more open to physical affection than Arendelle. “What are we up to? I’m waiting for Kristoff and Sven to unload the cart over at the village.” She pointed to a few tens of meters away. 

Once everyone’s greetings were exchanged, Ryder cleared his throat. “Elsa. Honeymaren. You still haven’t explained what happened.”

“Oooh, Elsa what did you do!” Anna giggled and bumped her sister’s shoulder with her own. She moved away to be at Ryder’s side, eagerly switching her gaze between the two other women. “Let me guess, you got distracted by Gale again.”

“No we didn’t Anna. Plus that was only once.” Elsa felt her cheeks warm slightly at the memory. “No, it was… something else this time.” 

“Well….” Honeymaren began.

\--- 

The morning sun was rising as two women and their reindeer dashed through the enchanted forest. The air was filled with playful chatter and laughter. Honeymaren felt all was right in the world. She still couldn’t believe that the sky had returned and her people were no longer trapped on this side of the forest.

She looked across the sled to her companion. The platinum blonde’s face showed signs of delight, her head slightly thrown back and her mouth open. Honeymaren swore to herself that Elsa’s laughter was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. Even more beautiful than her singing.

_ I want to hear it again and again. _

The thought flashed through the Northuldran’s mind. She blinked twice, bringing her out of her own mind.

“Honeymaren, are you okay?” Elsa asked, concern reflecting in her sky-blue eyes. The ice queen moved in closer, reaching one hand out to touch the other’s hand. Even though the Northuldrans had accepted Elsa after she found out the truth about the past, Elsa still felt a small part of her guard up. Physical touch didn’t come naturally to her as it did her sister, but she knew it was usually a sign of comfort.

When their hands connected, Elsa felt an unfamiliar warmth racing from where their skin touched to where her heart was. Honeymaren felt the same, except she knew why she was warm all of a sudden. The mysterious queen had caught her attention the day she and her family arrived from the fog. Honeymaren thought about the first night, harmonizing next to the fire, sharing stories about the fifth spirit. She felt extremely lucky that the fifth spirit- that Elsa, would choose to hang out with her. And yes, maybe the brunette was harboring more than just friendship feelings for the ice queen. She refused to truly act upon them, fearing that she would push Elsa too far too quick and lose her as a result. But times like these, where it was just the two of them, the feelings in Honeymaren’s heart ached a little more, pushed a little stronger.

“I’m fine, I just was thinking how beautiful the forest is. And the spirits.” Honeymaren lamely replied. She kept the steady eye contact. Brown meeting Blue. She swore she saw Elsa scoot a little closer. “Um, I mean you’re the fifth spirit and all. So I guess you’d be part of that!” 

Elsa chuckled and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She was enchanted with the other young woman. She moved in closer to her friend, keeping their hands together.

“DEER!” Honeymaren called out.

“Yes, Honey?” Elsa replied without thinking. “Wait what?” She turned her head to the front of the carriage and saw what her friend was pointing out. 

The reindeer and sled was on a collision course with the herd of reindeer grazing at what little grass they could find. Honeymaren pulled the reins, trying to get their reindeer to stop. Unfortunately, the reindeer’s hooves hit a lifted tree root and stumbled forward. This caused the sled to begin running faster towards the herd. Elsa shot her hands out, creating a barricade of snow. By the time the sled hit the barricade, it was going too fast and plowed right through it. Right into a tree. 

The two women jumped out of the sled. Honeymaren rushed to their steed and began patting him, checking for injuries. 

“I’m sorry.” Elsa whispered, rubbing her hands together. “I should have been more careful. I thought the snow bank would be enough.” Her shoulders sagged and she felt the temperature drop around her.

Satisfied that their reindeer only had a bruised ego, Honeymaren turned around to look at her friend. The sudden change in temperature was a clear sign to her that Elsa wasn’t okay. “Hey, we’re fine. We both weren’t exactly paying attention.”

“But because of me, the sled’s ruined, the reindeer is hurt!”

Honeymaren went over to the sled’s damaged side. Her hands trailed along the broken edges and boards. “So? We’ve got the best woodworkers around. I’m sure she’ll be able to fix it right as snow!”

“What about the reindeers?”

“They’re just a bit spooked and a small bruise to their pride. Nothing major. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Honeymaren took a step towards the anxious woman. She slowly extended her hands and took one of Elsa’s cold ones. She tilted her head, getting Elsa’s attention. “You are okay, right? You didn’t hit your head or anything?”

Elsa shook her head. “No, no I’m fine. I’m just… I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

Her companion let out a burst of laughter. “I wasn’t the one paying attention, Elsa!” She gently squeezed cold fingers. “I kinda got distracted by… by you.” Honeymaren gulped when she finished her confession. This was the furthest she had come to admitting her feelings out loud. She risked a glance at Elsa.

Elsa’s heart pulsed a little faster. “I- I don’t...:” she trailed off. Blood crept into her cheeks, warming her face.

Honeymaren quickly pulled her hands away. Elsa felt a twinge of sadness at the loss of warmth and contact. What was this emotion swirling in her chest? Elsa shook her head and motioned towards the cart. “We better get back to the village and see if they can fix this up.”

The brunette cleared her throat and quietly agreed. The two worked together in silence to remove the sled from the tree. Honeymaren grabbed the reins and off they rode. The laughter from the morning replaced by an awkward silence.

\---

Anna gasped offendedly. She had been so invested in the story, awaiting the happily ever after ending that usually came from Elsa’s adventures in her new home. “Wait. What?!” She raised her arms in confusion. “Wait, wait wait.. What? You crashed the sled and then didn’t talk to each other the rest of the ride home?” She saw the two nod guiltily. “Okay, Elsa, time for a bit of a sister to sister talk.” She walked forward and grabbed Elsa’s hand, dragging her away from Ryder and Honeymaren.

When the sisters felt they were far enough away from the village to speak freely, Anna let loose. “You called her Honey.” 

“That is part of her name, yes.” Elsa cooly replied.

“But why not Maren?”

“I- I don’t know, Anna. There’s this… feeling inside and I don’t know what it’s called or why it’s happening or anything!”

“A new feeling?” Anna wondered aloud. She did a once-over her sister, the blush spreading on her cheek, the way she kept glancing over to the direction of- “Aha! I’ve got it. I can’t believe I didn’t notice this sooner!” Anna paced back and forth excitedly.

“Notice what, Anna?” Elsa helplessly watched her sister. The sinking feeling in her stomach increased as Anna’s grin widened.

Anna squealed and wrapped her arms around the taller woman. “You’ve got a crush! My big sister has a crush on someone!”

Elsa backed up, but Anna kept her grip tight. She wasn’t about to let her sister shut herself off from any new experience, despite how scary it seemed. “Oh come on, Elsa. You like Honeymaren! Just like in all of the romantic stories Mama and Papa used to tell us!” 

“What? No. She’s just a friend.”

“Yeah, a friend who you want to see every single day and listen to her sing and watch her train with her staff.”

The blush on Elsa’s face reddened. “How did you- I mean, how? Why? Elsa stumbled over the question. Her mind raced with memories of her and Honeymaren sparring against each other. The way the brunette’s muscles were barely visible under her clothes. 

Anna released Elsa but stayed close. “From all of the letters you wrote me! Plus, sometimes a sister can tell these things. Now, I think she thought you rejected her, so we’ll have to come up with something big to show her you like her.”

Elsa’s eyes widened. “Oh Anna, I don’t know. I don’t know how to be in a relationship. I’ve never been in one before. What if it’s not what she and I want?”

“Well, you don’t have to be in one right away, sis. You’re the magical fifth spirit, you can decide whatever you want! Plus, Kristoff and I went on a few dates before we decided to be with each other. Ooh, maybe you two need to go on an adventure together, like how Kristoff and I did.”

“Oh no, I’ve seen that look before, Anna. You’re going to tell me some ridiculous plan.”

“Mmm… maybe,” Anna grinned before racing towards the village. “Don’t worry I won’t tell her. But I do need to speak to Ryder!” 

_ Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better. _ Elsa thought as she rode an ice path back to the village.  _ Hopefully Honeymaren and I can put this behind us and we can go back to being comfortable with each other. It was nice having someone to chat to. But is what Anna says is true? Do I care for her the way Mama cared for Papa? Or the way Kristoff and Anna do? All those stories about love. They started off with just caring and then wanting to see them.  _ Elsa froze in her tracks.  _ Oh… I think I like Honeymaren. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy there are so many fans who ship this! Thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos, you guys really made my day!

Anna rushed towards the village, only stopping when she reached the tall Ryder. She huffed and caught her breath. Ryder grinned, amused at the sight of his newest friend. 

“First things first.” Anna began, “does your sister like women?” 

Ryder blinked. Out of all the questions he thought Anna would ask, this was definitely sixth or seventh on the list. Nevertheless he nodded. “She’s very open about it. Plus, I mean, I don’t know how it is in Arendelle, but we’re pretty open about all sorts of things like that.” He gave a nonchalant shrug. “ And just between you and me, I think she has a crush on Elsa! I mean did you hear the way she freaked out when Elsa called her Honey? Man! I haven’t seen her this flustered since forever!” Ryder burst out laughing. 

“Oh we’ve got to get them together!” Anna squealed, clapping her gloved hands. “They would be so cute!” 

“Wait, Anna, should we actually be meddling? What if we screw it up and they have a falling out? The only experience I have with love is helping out your fiancé Kristoff and playing matchmaker with the reindeer!” The tall man confessed, his head looking around for any signs of his sister. 

The redhead giggled. She rolled her eyes playfully, “Oh, we won’t be meddling. We’re just… giving them the push they need! I saved my sister from my ex-boyfriend, how hard could this be? Just tell me what your sister likes and I’ll try and get Elsa to think of someway to get her attention.” 

“Honeymaren likes food, training… reindeer, and adventuring.” 

“Okay! Elsa likes some of those! Maybe they can bond even more over them! Thanks Ryder! I’ll keep you updated!” 

—-

Elsa paced around the tent. She muttered quietly about how feelings are weird and how the topic of crushing on someone was completely out of her element. Or at least that’s what Anna assumed since all she could really hear was “stupid feelings” and “why me”. 

“Well why not you?” Anna questioned, looking at her sister intensely. She got up and grabbed her hands. “You’re the magical half of the bridge that connects magic and humans. And even if you didn’t have your powers, you’re smart and kind and you always try to be what everyone else needs… but this time, Elsa, you need to be what you need.”

The final sentence struck a chord within the former queen. _Be what I need?_ Never before did she do what she needed. She always had to put something-someone before her own needs. Arendelle, her friends, Anna…

“I also happen to know that a certain Honeymaren likes food.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?” 

“Take her on a walk and bring food! Then you can share it and confess feeli-“ Anna stopped herself. “Ahem, I mean get to know each other.” She winked at her elder sister. 

Elsa rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from the younger of the two, but grinned. “Like in the stories?” 

Anna nodded enthusiastically. “Just like in the stories!” 

\---

The noise of wood hitting wood was always a comfort sound to Honeymaren. She loved the feeling of striking her staff against the practice tree. She was glad the Earth giants seemed to allow her tribe to learn how to protect themselves.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

She struck three times before dropping to the floor and rolling backwards. She sprung up to her feet and struck once more, feeling the wood extend from her hands to reach the target.

 _Too bad Snowflake isn’t here to see that new move._ Honeymaren smirked as she jumped back and finished in a guarding pose. Sighing, she relaxed, feeling the comfortable weight of the staff lay in one hand. Her thoughts these days usually circled around two things: helping the village and _her._ She closed her eyes and replayed the morning’s events in her mind, sketching the way Elsa looked while fixing her hair. Honeymaren sorely wished it was her fingers pushing back the loose strand. She remembered the laughter that haunted- no that dominated her dreams. 

Her brain fast-forwarded the scene. She remembered the way Elsa closed herself off when Honeymaren admitted the reason she got distracted. Honeymaren’s heart tugged with a slight pain. 

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Honeymaren’s eyes snapped open. She spun around and brought the staff in front of her chest, ready to defend. She found Elsa standing a few feet away, hands up in a non-threatening pose. Honeymaren’s eyes roamed across Elsa’s body, drinking in the way her dress fit around her hips, the way her platinum blonde hair framed her face, the way her shoulders shuffled as she walked forward.

 _Why in spirits’ names is she so gorgeous?_ Honeymaren gulped, feeling her throat dry. 

Elsa walked towards her friend. “I, well… that is…” She began. She took a breath. “To make up for what happened this morning, would you like to go on a-” Blue eyes met brown in an intense gaze.

“A what,” Honeymaren prompted when it became clear Elsa wouldn’t finish the sentence. _Don’t get your hopes up, silly girl. She said it was to make up for earlier._

Elsa waved her hands, calling upon her ice magic. Before her, Honeymaren saw the shapes of her culture’s words form from ice. She waited patiently for the letters to rearrange themselves into a word that made sense. Elsa concentrated, she made sure each symbol had the correct angle and lines.

“A tryst?!” Honeymaren barked out once she realized what the letters formed. Her face burned. The staff from her hands fell into the snow with a soft thud. “Elsa, I don’t think you know what you just asked.” She laughed awkwardly, taking a step back. She couldn’t believe what was just asked.

“I think I do,” Elsa replied, stepping closer to the Northaldran. “It’s where two friends go on a trip.” Her smile stayed on her face. “Usually there’s food and adventure, or so I’m told.”

“Um, yup, adventure. That’s definitely there!” Honeymaren squeezed the words out. She felt her face warming up more than she ever had before.

“I shall see you at dawn tomorrow then?” Elsa slowly reached out a hand, attempting to close the space between the two. “Bring something to stay warm. The cold never bothers me.”

Honeymaren gripped Elsa’s hand and shook it quickly. “Sounds good. See you in the morning!” Once she finished, Honeymaren grabbed her forgotten staff and jogged to the village. _What the heck. Okay, I just need ten seconds of stupid bravery tomorrow. Then I can ask her exactly what are we doing._ The brunette made a gameplan in her head. She began preparing for tomorrow’s adventure.

\---

“Well that went better than expected.” Elsa sighed in relief. She waited a few minutes before walking back to the camp. She felt the weight of the world simultaneously lift off and settle on her shoulders. Even though she had never felt the feelings of a crush before, Elsa felt proud in the way she saw Honeymaren look at her.

“Did you do it?!” 

A squeal came from the fiery redhead as she bounced towards her sister. Anna grabbed Elsa’s hands and spun her around.

“I actually did, and I used my magic to help.” Elsa grinned. She motioned for Anna to let go. When she was free, Elsa repeated the motion and brought the ice back into the words. Her smile grew bigger as Anna’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh, I’m so proud of you, Elsa! Making that first move!” Anna shot a double finger gun at Elsa. “It’ll be just like our stories! The former queen and her new friend, learning how to navigate the growing romantic tension!” Anna loved the way Elsa blushed whenever her feelings became the topic of conversation. She was so happy her older sister was finally letting people in.

Ryder poked his head from around the other side of the tent. “Did the plan work?” He smiled widely, but it faltered when he read the word Elsa had created. “Um…”

“Oh no, what is it,” Anna groaned, eyeing the blushing Ryder.

““Y-yeah… that might not be the word you were looking for, Elsa… That’s not the Northalduran word for a casual date.” Ryder rubbed the back of his neck. 

Elsa dropped the ice crystals immediately. “I’m sorry, what? I worked so hard to learn that word! The scroll showed that word.”

“That’s the word for… more… experienced couples. Like, a romantic time where it’s just the two of them… Alone…” He moved his hands around awkwardly.

“Oh… goddess, what do I do now?” Elsa felt her powers racing under her skin. The temperature dropped and the three of them could now see their breaths. “She agreed to it though, does… do you think she’d be hurt if I went back on it?”

Anna grabbed her sister’s cold hands. “Stop. You need to think about what you need. Then explain to Honeymaren exactly what happened and what you need.” She pulled her sister into a tight hug. She waited until the temperature returned to normal before releasing Elsa. She heard the murmur of thanks pass from the snow queen’s mouth. 

\---

Elsa returned to her tent alone. Anna had claimed she and Ryder would be around for damage control if needed. Folding her blankets and preparing her bed. Elsa became wrapped up in her thoughts. The worries of tomorrow plagued her as she tossed and turned in the night. The sun’s early light shone through a crack in the wood, awakening the woman. She stretched and fixed her bed, the way she and Anna always did.

 _What if Honey doesn’t like me? What if she’s just pitying me?_ Luckily, a knock at the door interrupted her before she could spiral further down. She got up and opened the wooden door to find Honeymaren standing there. _Wow she’s so beautiful._ Elsa felt herself staring at the way the brave warrior stood ready at her door. She noticed the pack on Honeymaren’s back, full of supplies and blankets. Elsa’s blood rushed to her face as she remembered what Ryder had implied the day before. She briefly thought of the way Honeymaren's muscles would flex whenever she shifted the pack.

“Let me just get my pack and we’ll be on our way!” Elsa coughed out. She reached for the pack of Arendellan chocolates, berries, and food that she and Anna packed. Her hands shook slightly as she closed the wooden door and turned to see Honeymaren’s slightly red cheeks. Elsa blamed the chill for the appearance.

“So, um, time to go!” Honeymaren called out, stepping a bit close to Elsa. She tested the waters, unknown territory for either woman. She reached out for Elsa’s hand, waiting to see if she would be accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting to have a slight cultural miscommunication. Poor Elsa, trying so hard to impress her crush. I like the idea that Honeymaren would absolutely be DTF but also wants to be romantic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap you guys, I wasn't expecting responses anywhere near as many as you guys left! My heart honestly exploded when I saw each comment and kudos! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, it feels a bit different than the others. Sorry if it isn't as good!

The two walked up the snowy hills. Side-by-side, hands brushing against each other’s every so often. They had stopped saying sorry a while ago when it seemed neither disliked the contact. Honeymaren began explaining the ways of the forest she had grown up in. 

“The moss grows on the north sides of trees.” She pointed with one hand towards the green side of a tree. “You can always find your way to a landmark if you remember that.” 

Elsa followed her gaze. “Oh, that’s good to know. In Arendelle, the moss grows on all sides of the trees. I’ve heard from our sailors that they use the North star to find their way back home.” 

A gasp from her companion caused Elsa to look at Honeymaren. “We do too! Wow, I can't believe how similar our navigation systems are.” Honeymaren brought up her hands, mimicking a telescope. Sensing the icy woman’s gaze, Honeymaren brought her hands down. “I mean,” she coughed, “even if we get lost, we can always find our way back!”

Elsa smiled in agreement and waved her hands, creating an instrument a little girl once asked her to create. _Now what was this called again…_ Elsa concentrated, pulling at the memory of reading books about sea travel. “Oh this called a sextant!” 

“A what,” Honeymaren asked, unsure if she had heard Elsa correctly. “A sex...what?” _I wonder if she’s purposely trying to fluster me… I mean she does think we’re on a tryst…_ Honeymaren heard her own heartbeat pound in her ears, attempting to stifle any thoughts about pulling the snow queen into a kiss. 

“O-oh,” Elsa blushed, realizing the implication of her words. “A sextant, you, um, you use it to measure the distance of the stars. It’s not used in romantic activities despite what the name suggests.” She dropped her hands, the aforementioned object dropping into particles of nothing. She strode forward, hoping to leave behind the conversation. 

“Oh… okay,” Honeymaren willed her eyes to not stray and run down her crush’s body. _Ignore the way her hips are swaying-_ _Oh spirits I need to distract us. Don’t ruin this, Honeymaren._ Nodding to herself, she placed her pack down next to a tree. She scooped some snow into her hands and patted it into a familiar sphere. She called out, “Hey! Your majesty!” She launched the snowball at the back of her friend. 

Elsa turned just in time to receive a small burst of snow in her face. “Really?” One eyebrow raised towards Honeymaren. “You’re gonna challenge the one with ice powers to a snowball fight,” she laughed and began using her magic to make the most perfect snowballs Honeymaren had ever seen. What ensued next would forever be fondly remembered by the two. 

Elsa laughed giddily as she pointed to where Honeymaren was running. Five snowballs quickly followed, raining down on the warrior. The poofs were a satisfying sound to Elsa who watched with glee as she met her mark. _Not as satisfying as figuring out if she likes you likes you_. Her inner voice countered. Elsa gasped and looked around, hoping no one else had heard her thoughts. 

This gave Honeymaren the angle to throw another snowball at Elsa. Another direct hit, Honeymaren whooped and cheered. Realizing her mistake, she quickly ran towards a group of trees, taking the time to restock her supplies. Elsa grinned, she wasn’t entirely competitive but she surely couldn’t lose in her element, right? She ran towards the trees but stopped quickly when she reached it. Her brunette crush was not hiding under the trees like she had originally thought. 

“I win!” Came a voice. 

Elsa looked up to see Honeymaren drop from a tree branch above her. Elsa giggled and prepared a soft pile of snow next to her for the woman to land on. Unfortunately, a small wind pushed the Northalduran slightly off course. Elsa gasped as she felt the force of Honeymaren falling onto her. The two piled into the snow. Blonde over Brunette. Their faces ended mere breaths apart. Elsa’s hands shot out, landing on either side of Honeymaren’s head.

Honeymaren became increasingly aware of how close Elsa was, feeling the faintest cool air pass over her lips. _Ten seconds of stupid bravery_ screamed her mind. Acting on instinct, Honeymaren placed her hands on Elsa’s hips. “You know, I think I like this view,” she purred, keeping eye contact with the woman above her. 

Elsa broke first, flicking her gaze to her crush’s lips. They were so close, all she had to do was lean in and- “I- I don’t know what I’m doing.” Elsa’s mouth betrayed. Shocked, she hopped off of Honeymaren, landing off to the side. 

“I’m sorry if I pushed too far!” Honeymaren exclaimed, turning to check on Elsa. “I just, I really like you, Elsa. When you called this a tryst, I thought… I don’t know, I thought you’d be into this. But clearly you’re not.” Her shoulders sagged in defeat, her cheeks and ears flared up. She felt the tears well up and threaten to freeze around her eyes. She turned her back and began walking to the tree she had left their supplies at.

“No, Honey, it’s not that.” Elsa replied quickly, reaching out for the other’s hand, missing it by a few seconds as the brunette left. “Can we talk about it when we reach our picnic place, please? I- I need some time to figure things out.” 

“Sure.” came the quiet reply. _Oh sure, you can defend the village from Earth Giants and Fire Spirits but you can’t even handle a girl’s rejection. What kind of a warrior is that?_ Honeymaren took a few shaky deep breaths, thankful that the trees were large enough that she could allow herself a few seconds of respite. Her heart stung. Had she been reading all the signs wrong? She could have sworn she saw the beautiful blonde watching her from across the village on more than one occasion. Honeymaren heard a throat being cleared. She looked up to see Elsa looking at her, concern sketched upon her beautiful features. _Breathe. Take a step. Take another._ It felt absurd that the brunette had to think those thoughts to help her follow through.

“It’s not far from here,” Elsa lamely offered. She felt the urge to pull the other woman into a warm hug, to reassure her that everything would be okay. She stomped out those urges quickly. She knew hurt when she saw it, especially hurt that she caused. It wasn’t like Honeymaren was the first she had shut out. _No, I’m better than who I was before._ Elsa countered to herself. The two continued their trek in silence. The quiet weighed heavily on the two women who had grown accustomed to hearing the other’s laughter and voice. Elsa stopped herself multiple times from starting a conversation. Sure she was the fifth spirit, but right now she felt like she was diving into the unknown yet again. It was a dance that the two found themselves stumbling through. 

Not too long later, the two women came across a clearing that overlooked the forest below. Despite growing up in the enchanted forest, it never failed to take Honeymaren’s breath away. She loved seeing the cycle of nature flowing through. She gave a small laugh, feeling free. “This is one of the reasons I love the forest.” She explained to Elsa. “The feeling of everything being connected and connected to us. It’s… It’s magical.” She managed a grin towards the woman. “I mean, again fifth spirit, you probably feel that all the time.” Honeymaren’s grin shifted to a sheepish one. 

Elsa’s tone came out even, as if she were carefully choosing her words. “Yeah, but it’s nice to know others feel it too.” She felt the pain in her chest lessen as Honeymaren began opening up to her once more. Elsa picked the blankets and furs off of Honeymaren’s pack, blushing as her fingers accidentally came into contact with the brunette’s neck. She jumped back slightly, feeling the invisible sparks fly between them. Elsa busied herself with setting up their picnic, organizing the blankets and taking out the chocolates and berries from her pack. 

“I really enjoy chocolate.” Elsa said happily. “It’s one of the few wonderful things we were allowed to have after Mama and Papa died.” 

“I’ve never had chocolate,” Honeymaren admitted while taking a seat next to Elsa. The ice queen scooted closer to her companion until their thighs touched. Honeymaren’s face began heating as she realized that Elsa wasn’t trying to go away. “Um, so what did you want to say? About… you know, earlier?”

Elsa froze. She had been expecting to approach the topic soon, but she thought they would eat before that. No matter, being a former queen meant that Elsa was used to adapting and picking the proper way to stall. She quickly popped a chocolate into her mouth and chewed. “Mmph, mrhhm” she grunted out playfully, shrugging her arms everywhere. _What I want… what I want is you…_ The wish repeated in her head. She rehearsed saying in her mind while her mouth focused on stalling.

“I want you too, Elsa.” Honeymaren’s voice broke her out of her concentration. The brunette’s warm brown eyes looked adoringly at Elsa. It slowly dawned that she had not only said it in her head, but for the second time today her mouth betrayed her. It spoke of the truth running through her thoughts.

Honeymaren swallowed, turning to Elsa, she gathered pale cold hands in her rougher ones. “I’m so glad that you decided to stay with us in our land. I’ve enjoyed learning about you. You’re a great friend, and maybe… a girlfriend?” 

Elsa nodded hesitantly, “Whatever this turns out to be… can we take it at our own pace?” She loved the warmth coming off of her crush’s-girlfriend’s hands. She felt the guarded walls around her heart slowly melt. It didn’t come down all at once, but Elsa knew in her magic that she could trust Honeymaren with her heart.

“These chocolates are Arendellan delights,” Elsa popped another chocolate in her mouth, “They’re quite sweet but delicious nonetheless.”

Honeymaren reached over quickly. She placed her thumb on the side of Elsa’s pale lips and wiped the leftover chocolate. She brought it up to her own mouth and gave an experimental lick. 

“Wow, that’s really sweet. You were right!” She blurted out. 

_Wait. Did I just-_ Honeymaren’s face reddened. She risked a glance to her partner who hadn’t moved an inch. 

Elsa froze for a second time that picnic. She felt the blood flowing from her ears to her cheeks and neck. She missed the feeling of Honeymaren across her skin. She turned to the woman and grabbed her hands. _Just like the stories_. She thought before roaming her eyes around Honeymaren’s face. Elsa loved the way Honeymaren’s eyes lit up when performing a song, she loved the way the sun hit them making them glow. “May I kiss you, Honey?” Elsa waited for a response.

Honeymaren gasped, not trusting her hearing. “Did you just ask-” When Elsa smiled to confirm she had indeed actually asked, Honeymaren giggled giddily. “Yes! I mean, if that’s okay with you, I don’t want to push too far too fast.” She rambled, giving Elsa a chance to back out.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.” Elsa explained. She leaned her head close to Honeymaren, closing ice blue eyes. Honeymaren closed her eyes as well and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was cold yet warm, welcoming yet exploring. It was _perfect_. Honeymaren’s lips pressed up against Elsa’s. It ended almost as soon as it began, the two women broke apart with wide smiles on their faces. 

“That was nice,” Elsa concluded, “Now I see why Anna loved those stories so much as kids.” Her cheeks were rosy as she put her head onto Honeymaren’s shoulder. She felt the magic calming inside her. “If I’m going into the unknown with relationships, I’m glad it’s been with you. Honey, you’ve been so kind to me ever since I moved here. Plus,” Elsa ran one hand up Honeymaren’s arm, settling it onto her bicep. “This means I get to watch you train without worrying about getting caught.” Elsa felt an arm wrap around her waist, an odd sensation since she was unused to physical touches there. She felt herself being pulled in closer to her partner.

“Yeah,” agreed Honeymaren, quietly nuzzling into Elsa’s free flowing hair. “Your kiss tasted like chocolate. I think… I think I’m starting to like the taste of chocolate.” She sent a silent thank you to whatever spirit was watching out for her. _Ten seconds of stupid bravery_.

“I can hear your heartbeat, you know,” Elsa chuckled, “would you like to tell me what’s gotten you racing?”

“I can’t help it when I’m around gorgeous women,” flirted Honeymaren, pressing a kiss against her queen’s blonde hair. 

“Oh hush you.” Elsa reached over to pick up some berries and began eating. Every now and then, she held one up to Honeymaren’s lips, which the other woman accepted graciously. Elsa shuddered slightly whenever her fingers would touch lips, secretly hoping her partner was enjoying it as much as she was. 

The two sat and ate until they were full, refusing to leave in case it would break the moment. Their conversation drifted from fond childhood memories to current political affairs in Arendelle. Honeymaren was impressed Elsa was able to recall and adhere to royalty rules, but she scoffed at the idea of being rigid and boring.

“One time, Duke Weaselton asked Anna to dance.” Elsa chuckled at the memory. “Only, his toupee kept flying around whenever he bobbed his head. It was a sight to behold. Anna looked like she needed saving, which is a rare case.”

“Teach me to dance, the way Arendellans dance,” bursted Honeymaren. She knew only of the traditional dances of her people. She wanted to know more about the culture her crush came from, even if their rules sounded stupid.

“Oh, no I can’t dance.” Elsa refused politely, “Besides, there isn’t really a reason to. There aren’t any balls in this forest.” She hadn’t meant to make her old home sound so glamorous, but she appreciated the interest Honeymaren took in it.

“So you’re saying that I should go to Arendelle one day, so we can go to a, what did you call it? A ball?” 

“If you wish to, we can make a trip there one day. I’m sure Anna and everyone would love to see you there. I could… if you want, I mean, I could give you a tour.” 

“I’d love that.”

“Speaking of Anna, I think it’s about time to head back… I’m sure she and Ryder are waiting for us.” Elsa got up slowly, waking the feeling in her legs. She felt the tingles as one leg gave out. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact on the snow that never came. She opened her eyes to meet honey-brown eyes. 

“You know, you could have just said you fell for me instead of actually falling,” Honeymaren joked as she helped Elsa stand properly. The two packed their leftovers and blankets. They headed down the hills, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end! I wanna say thank you again to everyone who read this! I think we've got one more chapter just to tie certain things up. Also please don't ask how many times I've seen Frozen 2.... The answer is 3 times... And the soundtrack has been playing on repeat for about a week now. Keep commenting on any ideas you'd wanna see for this ship, I love reading everyone's thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I need more people talking about this ship in my life, so feel free to drop a comment below! It'll probably keep switching between Honeymaren and Elsa. I'm excited to keep writing.


End file.
